A New Level
by ohgeezitssam
Summary: Danny wants to take his sex life to a new level and Dougie has the perfect idea. Pones! RATED M! Enjoy! x :


"What do you mean, 'something different?'" Dougie pondered, confusion ridden across his expression. He rolled over on the bed over on his stomach, tilting his head at the boy beside him. "I don't understand."

Danny turned his head to face him. "Well, don't get me wrong, babe, the sex is amazing." He turned on his side, propping his head up with his left hand. "I just thought maybe we could bring it up a notch?" A small smirk detected across his lips.

Dougie and Danny had been together for almost three years now. Best friends, lovers, everything. But, no doubt that their favourite part of the relationship was the sex. Always so erotic, heated, passionate. Though being in a band, they kept their personal lives off stage, or covering it up with teasing both Tom and Harry to keep the fans satisfied with other favourite pairings.

The blonde's nose twitched. "A notch?" He thought about it, before rolling off the bed, standing up. "I think I have just the thing."

"Really?" Danny frowned, surprised. So quick? He sat up the exact moment Dougie got off the bed. "What is it?" He couldn't hide the excitement even if he tried.

A chuckle escaped Dougie's pink lips. "You'll see, but you need to close your eyes first." He stepped forward, kissing the brunettes lips softly. "I think you'll like it."

"Mmm.." He whispered, moving his hands up, trying to pull Dougie into another embrace, but he was too quick. "Please hurry up." Danny groaned, sitting back on his hands.

"Close your eyes." Dougie stated again, more of an order.

With that, Danny closed his eyes, pursing his lips. What was Dougie going to do? he thought to himself. His fingers twitched in anticipation, anxious.

A few moments later, he'd heard the door creak open. When did it close? "Doug?" Danny whispered, unsure. What if it was Tom or Harry? He swallowed down the lump in his throat, "Dougie?" he repeated.

"Open your eyes, babe." He heard the voice of Dougie whisper to him, soft, but lovingly.

Danny's eyes squinted before he carefully opened them, blurry, but adjusting in a few seconds. The two pools of blue widened at the sight before him, mouth gaping. "I... Oh..."

There before him, stood Dougie in tight black boxers which hugged his hips nicely and around his thighs. But that wasn't what surprised Danny. As his eyes traveled lower he now noticed what Dougie had gotten, or put on.

He was wearing bright red heels, which were about 5 inches tall, giving him height. Around the straps were black studs. Dougie's legs had already been thin, perhaps even including the fact that they had womanly attributes.

But Danny had never seen him like this before. He could feel his cock stir in his jeans.

"Well?" The blonde whispered, walking forward a few steps. He made sure that his hips swayed side to side, sexy; teasingly. "Staring is going to do much, Dan." Dougie tilted his head to the side, biting the skin of his lower lip.

A small growl escaped Danny's throat, swallowing down, standing up slowly. He noticed with the heels on, Dougie was his exact height. The illusion of the heels though, made Dougie's legs look much longer, which Danny liked. It almost made him look slutty, "This is what you went to get?" He breathed out, making eye contact with Dougie who frowned slightly.

He looked down at the red shoes strapped on his feet. "If you don't like it, I can-" Dougie's words were soon cut off by the other boy charging towards him, slamming his back against the wall. "Danny!" Dougie gasped in surprise. He'd never seen the side of Danny before, though he wasn't complaining.

"You look like a slut." Danny grunted, pinning Dougie's arms up against the wall by the wrist. It wasn't supposed to be taking as an insult. "So, i'll treat you like a slut." He didn't even take the time to notice Dougie's eyes widen before he crashed his lips upon the younger boys.

Dougie gasps again at the contact, so much pressure. His head practically was pushed against the wall from the force. "Mmm..." he moans softly, fingers twitching in anticipation. It's odd to him that he's the same height, but not enough to distract him. "I'm your slut." Dougie whispered cheekily, biting down on Danny's bottom lip, probing his tongue gently into his mouth.

Danny grunted in response, pushing his arms further against the wall, pushing his tongue fiery against the blondes, battling for dominance, searching every inch of their mouths. He pushed his hips into Dougie, filling in the gap as they both let out a strangled moan. Just the thought of those red heels were driving Danny up the wall. "I want you in nothing but those heels... Those fucking heels." He meant that literally, moving his hands down to Dougie's boxers, shoving them down with a sharp pull.

"Oh fuck..." The blonde hissed as the cool air hit his semi hard cock, watching Danny with sly eyes. His lips curled in a smirk, tilting his head before pulling Danny in another embrace; a hot fiery kiss. He raised one of his knees, sliding it up and down Danny's leg, the heel gently tracing over his jean leg. "You want to fuck your slut, don't you?" Dougie whispered a breath against Danny's lips, shaking with eagerness. "Mmm, of course you do."

Neither boy knew if they were doing some roleplay thing, it sounded like they were. Though, at the moment, they really didn't seem to care.

"Stop talking." Danny whispered in a rush, processing his hands down Dougie's hips, all the way down to his arse. He gave it a quick squeeze, hearing a giggle from Dougie before hoisting him up. He wasn't in the mood for any interuptions, "No more talking." Reattaching his lips to Dougie's. He couldn't get enough.

Dougie moaned into his mouth, wrapping his arms around the brunettes neck, tightening his legs, heels clicking together. He shivered slightly, at the feeling of Danny, even through his jeans. He adjusted his legs, so that he could slightly drag the heels over Danny's lower back, managing to ride up his tshirt. "I can feel you, baby." Dougie whispered, lips touching as they spoke, noses smudging, desperate.

"I said no talking." Danny groaned under his breath, moving Dougie away from the wall, carrying him over to the bed, dropping onto the middle. He licked his lips at the sight. The blonde turning his hips all along the sheets, sensually swaying, bringing up his knees so that the heels were flatly placed on the bed. He looked so sexy... Though, the only thing on his mind? Fucking that boy's brains out.

Dougie sat up a bit, making sure his hips continued to sway. "Mmm, looks like someone wants to come out at say hello." His voice a seductive whisper. He smirked, moving onto all fours, crawling over towards Danny, his face at level with Danny's bulge. He examined it carefully, pushing his fingers against the belt, undoing it.

Danny groaned at the feeling, "Oh.. oh shit, Doug." He forced his eyes not to close, blood boiling in his veins. "I-I said no talking." swallowing down the lump in his throat. His eyes travelled down, only seeing the top of his head, moving along his back, to the heels strapped on. He bit his lip, trailing his hands through the blondes hair.

A soft giggle escaped Dougie's lips, bringing down the zipper down, along with the jeans and boxers. He lightly ran his fingers over the fully erect cock, feeling it react. "Mm, but then where's the fun in that?" He whispered, moving his thumb across the head, massaging the small slit. He was taking the "slut" role very seriously.

"O-oh shit..." Danny's hips jerked forward, breathing hard.

"Mmm.." Dougie cooed teasingly. "Baby likes that, doesn't he?" leaving gentle kisses over the length before slowly taking Danny in his mouth, hands in his hair.

"Ugh, Dougie." He moaned, gently pulling Dougie closer to he consume more of his aching cock. One of his hands moved down, gentle caressing Dougie's cheek, stretched over his member. The thought made him breathe a smile, heading rolling against his shoulders in ectasy. "Ohhhh yeah..." He noticed the heels again over on Dougie's feet, which made him harder. "Fuck, more.."

"Baby likes it when his slut sucks his cock." Dougie whispered, manuevering himself, so he could make eye contact with Danny, seeing his expression pulled together with pleasure. He chuckled under his breath, leaning forward, licking up his shaft, opening his mouth around his member, sucking slowly but deep, swirling his tongue around the sensitive areas.

Danny gasped at the sudden rush of pleasure, causing him to shudder. "Mmm..." he bit his lip, slowly starting to thrust his hips back and forth, groaning at the feel of Dougie's throat. His both hands ended up in his hair, holding on gently but firmly, keeping Dougie in place. "Ugh.. oh fuck.. fucking shit.. Dougie, fuck.." each shiver caused a his lips to just spill; words flowing out uncontrollably.

Dougie could tell that he was close, the way his moans got louder, thrusts became more frantic. So frantic that his jaw was beginning to get sore, but he didn't want this to be where Danny would cum. He pulled away.

"No!" Danny whined, trying to get him back down, by pushing his head. "No.. Dougie, I need this.. please don't stop." his breath jagged, uneven.

"I know." He whispered, pulling Danny's hands away, leaning up on his knees, claiming his lips, hands over the brunettes sides, stomachs touching, erections grinding against eachothers. "I... want you... inside of me..." he breathed through each kiss. He could feel the precum smearing across his stomach, sticky. "I want you to fuck me... so hard... so deep, please." Moaning softly, desperate.

Danny responded in a groan, his hands over Dougie's chest, pushing him down on the bed. He licked his lips, not wanting to waste anytime, pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the ground. "You want me to fuck you?" his eyes narrowed, tilting his head, sly. He walked forward towards the bed, stroking over his cock lightly. "You want me to fuck you?" he repeated harshly, grabbing Dougie by the ankles, dragging him down to the end of the bed.

His eyes grew wide, looking up at Danny in shock, but the roughness was turning him on so much. He nodded, whimpering quietly. "Mhmm.. yes.. please fuck me."

"Well then... since you were polite. But I must warn you." His voice trailed off. In an instant, Danny grabbed Dougie by the knees, spreading his legs apart with force, watching as the younger boys hips started to gyrate, writhe. He was loving this. "I don't plan on being gentle." He dipped his head between Dougie's legs, leaving wet kisses all along his inner thighs.

"Oh, Danny!" Dougie shouted out, holding onto the sheets above his head. "Mmm, baby. Oh god, ngh..." His stomach muscles contrating, hips raising off the bed, thrusting in th air slowly, sensually. He looked down, seeing Danny's hands trail up and down his legs, moving down the heels, feeling every texture, bump from the studs. He could feel each individual curl on Danny's head brushing over his skin, the heat of his breath; warm. "Fuck... Baby, please... No teasing." he managed to breathe out. Dougie lifted up his head, seeing and now feeling Danny's tongue all over his skin, close to his arsehole, breathing the breath of his lips. "Danny!" he whimpered in pure bliss, falling back against the covers, back arching.

"Mmm..." Danny smirked, moving his nose along the skin of his thigh, tracing along with his fingers, moving down completely between his legs. He nudged his middle finger over the blonde's arsehole.

Dougie squirned at the feeling, soon to be intrusion. "D-Danny, fuck, come on..." Little drops of sweat formed all along his body, mixing in the precum of his lover, waiting; wanting. He tried to feed his way down towards Danny's finger. His hips raised off the bed, moving in small circles. He could feel himself starting to get close, so close. "Danny!" he whined.

"Awwh, demanding." Danny smirked, finally inserting his middle finger through the tight ring of muscles. He didn't waste anything, pushing it in deeper, hearing a hiss escaped Dougie's lips. He chuckled, pumping roughly. "Ooh, you're so tight, Dougie. So tight... Do you wanna be ready for my cock, baby?" he mused, swiftly adding a second finger.

"Ahh!" He cried out, thrusting his hips more frantically. His fingers always felt amazing. "Ugh, Danny... Fuck!" Hands fumbling down towards the brunettes hair holding on tight.

"You like my fingers in your arse, Doug?" Danny practically spoke through his teeth. "You love it, don't you? You fucking slut." The tone in Danny's voice made Dougie's toes curl in the heels.

He liked being Danny's slut. It sent a rush through his small body; adrenaline, and he wanted more.

"Yes." He finally managed to breath out. His breaths grew heavy as Danny increased the speed of his fingers, rough, pushing so deep, but purposely avoiding his pleasure point. This alone made him cry out. "Danny, fuck me, god dammit! I can't take it anymore!" He felt as if his orgasm was stuck.

Danny grinned mischieviously before pulling his fingers out of Dougie's crevice, smearing the moisture along his inner thighs. He grabbed Dougie's legs again, spreading them apart as much as he could. "I'm going to fuck you so hard." he whispered a groan, moving into position.

"Do it." Dougie whispered, completely turned on by his movements, biting the skin of his bottom lip. His hands roamed over Danny's toned chest, the red heels grazing over the sheets, bounching them up up at Danny's knees. "Fuck me, Danny." begging quietly, "Fuck me!"

He growled, obeying. Hands tightly gripping the waist below him, thrusting deeply into Dougie, refusing to give any warnings. "Mmm, fuck yeah. That's nice..." his eyes travelled downwards seeing Dougie's expression twisted in pleasure. Danny grinned at the sight, leaning down towards Dougie's parted lips, biting his bottom lip teasingly, letting them drag towards his ear, his voice a seductive whisper,

"You should wear those heels more often."

"Ngh..." Dougie moaned at both the feeling and voice of Danny. "Keep... keep going, please!" his hands snaked around his back, sliding down towards his arse, pushing him deeper, nudging over his prostate. "Ohh, baby!" He cried out from the immense pleasure. Without thinking, his legs raised up and wrapped around Danny's waist, breathing hard.

"Keep it there. Oh shit, baby, keep it fucking there!"

"Oh shit." Danny gasped at the quick surge; angle. He breathed roughly through his mouth before thrusting bard, the bed squeaking from the movement. "Dougie." he panted, dipping his head down, biting over the blonde's skin, licking afterwards to sooth. "You feel so good... Ugh, baby." His words were mindless; not even thinking. He could feel the coldness coming off of the heels over his back, creating goosebumps. Danny groaned, turning his head up, capturing Dougie's lips in a fierce kiss.

Dougie whimpered into his mouth, kissing back, breaths heavy. He was close, he knew it. "Danny!" he warned, moaning loudly. His hips began to move uncontrollably, writhing. His breaths got more raspy, ending in high cries.

He knew what this meant. Danny reached a hand down his stomach, grabbing onto Dougie's hard cock. He pumped it in time with his thrusts, feeling the moisture of the precum oozing from the tip, and as he wanked Dougie off, it smeared all along his shaft. Danny could feel the pressure in his balls, groaning.

"Fuck, Dougie... I'm gonna cum... Oh shit, fuck!"

With a final shout, he shout spirts of cum deep inside Dougie, feeling him up completely. Strands of Danny's warm milk slid down Dougie's flinching hole, dripping onto the bed.

"Oh... Oh... Ah shit, Danny!"

Dougie screamed, shooting out his load all over his chest and Danny's hand, both boys riding out their orgasms, holding each other close and tight.

Danny finally breathed out, collapsing ontop of the blonde, breathing so heavily, sharing sweat and cum. "Holy shit." he whispered, swallowing down roughly. They'd never had sex before like that... Ever.

"Umm..." Dougie breathed out quietly, ending in a soft moan, letting his legs stretch out along the bed, wrapping his arms around the Boltoner's back. "That was amazing." he whispered, so tired, "We should do that again sometime." kissing his brown curls, humming gently.

Danny chuckled, closing his eyes aswell. "Soon, I hope. That was fucking brilliant." A smile appeared on his face as Dougie removed his sweaty fringe from his forehead, allowing the skin to breathe.

"Mmm, I love you." Dougie mumbled, getting comfortable. He was aware of having the heels on still, he was just too tired to remove them.

"I love you too, baby." Danny replied quietly, nudging his nose over the boys chest, soon smirking to himself,

"You have to tell me where you got those heels, though."


End file.
